


never be the same

by moonjunhoon (handerscns)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Jovember, Jovente, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handerscns/pseuds/moonjunhoon
Summary: it took joven and vicente three years to say it again. but they're too late, aren't they?





	never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> for day 3 of jovember 2018! sinulat ko 'to sa foodcourt ng sm kaya pasensya na kung medyo magulo :)))))

they met again at goyo's wedding. joven didn't want to go, he knew that he'll be there, he knew that he would have to face him again. the last time they saw each other was a whirlwind of emotions and joven ended up with a bloody hand and a broken heart.

"you know, you really don't have to go with us," felicidad said from her vanity, brushing her hair. she was the one whom joven ran to after the break-up, since remedios would be quite a smartass telling him "i told you so" over and over again.

"feli, it's okay. i want to go." lies. joven knew that when he sees him again, his heart would start beating fast and his hands would itch just to touch vicente. it's like he was falling in love with him all over again. _you never stopped loving him_ , his inner voice whispered.

felicidad gave him a sad smile. "okay, so let's go? rem is waiting outside." they left the aguinaldo household and entered remedios' car with felicidad in the passenger seat and joven at the back. this is going to be a shitshow.

—————

they arrived quite early, there were already a few guests at the church but no signs of famous personalities that were rumored to attend. goyo's band is very famous, after all.

they sat near the the front and beside the center aisle, and remedios was fixing her lashes when joven excused himself to go to the comfort room. he felt uneasy, to say the least. there was something wrong, something bad was about to happen. he could feel it. before he could even open the door, vicente emerged and met face-to-face with joven.

"joven. hi." vicente smiled at him like nothing happened three years ago. like those wine glasses never shattered at joven's condo, like joven never slapped him after his confession.

"hi, vicente," joven responded, his voice was sickeningly sweet that he wanted to punch himself.  "best man?" he gestured at vicente's suit which was very fancy.

"no," vicente chuckled, "julian beat me to it."

"so… goyo's getting married."

"surreal, i know. we really thought he'd be the last to get married in the band." they avoided each other's looks after that. they both knew what vicente meant. joven subtly touched his ring finger and it was naked, the engagement ring that was supposed to be there was long gone.

"well, i better go. feli and rem might be wondering-"

vicente quickly held on to joven's hand and squeezed it tight. "i'm sorry." joven doesn't know what to do. vicente's hand was warm, it felt like home and he didn't want to let go. but he did.

"i'm sorry as well, but it's too late for that," he said, bitterly. "and even if we did try again, it wouldn't be the same, right?"

"i still love you," vicente blurted out.

"i never stopped loving you as well." they both sighed. it was too late, their apologies and sincere confessions were three years too late. they had to face the consequences.

joven stepped forward and kissed vicente passionately before he walked right past him and entered the comfort room. he locked the door and slid down to the floor, hugging his knees close to his chest. he sobbed and screamed all the pain and heartbreak he felt.

but it was still there. vicente enriquez was still in his heart and joven knew at that moment he was fucked up for good.


End file.
